Kaine Skylar
(PAGE IS STILL A WORK IN PROGRESS) Kaine Skylar, often called Kaine-kun by few friends or Onii-chan by his sister, is the Guardian of Dreams. He makes sure that the dreams of the dead are safe from nightmares while caring for Nadeshiko like the "big brother" he is. Design Kaine is a fairly tall teenager with dark raven blue hair, bright blue eyes and fair skin. He wears a white dress shirt with a dark blue shirt underneath. His pants are black held up with a grey belt. And wears regular black and white shoes. At his neck, he wears two black chokers crossing one another. And at his left ear is an earring clip-on of a blue crystal diamond. Personality Kaine truly appears as the cool and collected character, keeping his head in the game. But under this, he has an icy demeanor when things don't go as accordingly well as he presumes. He has a big soft spot for his sister, acting ever so brotherly to her. It's often rare to see them fight. Profile Kaine is the first character introduced in the "Border of Death" animation series, walking down a long hallway with his naginata weapon in hand. From this, it is assumed that he was returning from killing a shadow creature. As his title says, he is a guardian with aspects of the Dream element. Capable of controlling dreams and creating them. From this power, he is also capable of making dreams become a part of reality. He prefers to use this among sanctuary dreams. Being that he resides with Nadeshiko in the darken world, it is also noted that he, too, is not human like she is. Combat TO BE UPDATED Abilities *'Dream Magic' - As a Dream Guardian, it is very evident that Kaine uses magic based upon dream. This magic allows him to create illusions from people's wishes or use their deepest nightmares against them. *'Ice Magic' - From time to time, it is noticed that Kaine also happens to wield the elemental magic of ice. He hasn't gone as far as to learning how to freeze the enemy nor anything more extreme. Only simply creating icicles. Fun Facts *Believe it or not, the creator of the series actually does have a Dream Guardian that protects her dreams while she sleeps. And he is truly named Kaine Skylar with the same appearance and abilities. **In addition, all full rights of the character Kaine would go to, obviously, Kaine himself. *Kaine and Nadeshiko...AREN'T exactly siblings. They may be the same age and have the same birthdays, but they wouldn't even be close to twins. **In fact, Kaine's not exactly the "big brother"...if he's born the same time as Nadeshiko as well. **In truth, Nadeshiko created him since birth since she had a great imagination. He was stuck with the Dreamlands in her sleep until she has learned the magic to bring him out to stand beside her. Because they're so close (literally), they consider each other siblings they would forget they're not. *Kaine's always been very fond of the snow. *Despite what Kaine wears in his profile picture, his favorite color is actually blue. **Keeping in mind that Nadeshiko's favorite color is purple, her profile explains that her color is the highest and strongest power. However, second strongest is actually blue. Being that Kaine likes blue, it is noted that Kaine is the next strongest in the team and being so close to his "sister," it is understandable for he to act as her guardian. *Kaine's hair is raven blue, which is considered a rare hair color in most cases. *The earring Kaine wears is not a real piercing. It's actually a cuff earring. *Kaine has a girlfriend who is a fellow Dream Guardian as he is. She is Ashling Camelia Sorena, who is a character that is from a different series, "Before the Dawn." TO BE UPDATED